


Our story

by samej



Category: Final Fantasy X, Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de diez drabbles no relacionados, cada uno de un género específico del fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ligeramente velados del final del juego.
> 
> Para Amanda Beicker

_**Angst** _

A veces ni siquiera puede dormir. Delante de ella, todo es esperanza y "conseguiremos salvarte" pero las noches las pasa casi en vela, esperando ser capaz de vencer y tenerla para siempre. Ha cruzado mil años en el tiempo para conocerla, y no soportaría perderla.

_**AU** _

La piscina es climatizada y la temperatura es perfecta. Yuna nada durante una media hora para relajarse después del concierto y cuando sale está ahí su nuevo guardaespaldas, con la toalla en la mano.

Hace dos semanas no le conocía, y aún así sabe que daría la vida por ella.

Le coge la toalla de la mano, ligeramente tímida. Le es más fácil enfrentarse a veinte mil personas en un estadio de fútbol que a esa mirada de ojos azules.

**_Crack!Fic_  
**

\- ¿Cómo? Que estás... ¿Qué?

La expresión de Wakka podría ser graciosa si la situación no fuera tan seria. Yuna se muerde el labio y coge más fuerte la mano de Tidus.

\- Mirad, no sabemos cómo pasó, pero...

Lulú ni siquiera se molesta en escucharle.

\- Tidus, apártate de Yuna. ¡Aqua++!

Desde detrás de ella, Tidus oye la voz de Kimahri un segundo después.

\- Tidus. ¡Matar!

Es entonces cuando empieza a correr.

**_Crossover_  
**

Tidus le mira, curioso, mientras juega con la arena entre los dedos.

\- Y... ¿dónde dices que estamos?

Charlie no tiene ni idea de donde ha salido este rubio hiperactivo, pero la verdad es que le cae bien. Además, no tiene pinta de ser de los Otros, o quizá es que disimula muy bien.

\- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo sé, en algún lado del Pacífico.

\- ¿Del... qué?

\- Del Océano Pacífico. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Tidus se rasca la nuca, dudoso, y de repente se siente de nuevo desorientado. Al momento vuelve a estar al lado de Yuna.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta, ansiosa -. Te has desmayado de repente.

Tidus la abraza, aliviado, y piensa en los oradores. Como le vuelvan a mandar a otra parte va a tener un par de palabras con ellos.

**_First time_   
**

Ha sido Yuna quien le ha llevado de la mano a la habitación. Ha cogido una doble para ellos dos y Tidus todavía tiene un poco de miedo por la mirada que les han echado Lulu y Wakka, pero al menos no han dicho nada, aunque no les ha hecho falta: Kimahri ya se ha encargado de amenazarle.

Pero ahora qué más da. La suave luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana e ilumina el cuerpo de Yuna y Tidus lo recorre con los dedos, despacio, bajando desde la cara hasta los pies y volviendo a subir. Siente que son horas lo que él tarda en ponerse sobre ella y comenzar a penetrarla.

Le limpia una lágrima solitaria que le cae por la comisura.

\- No duele – susurra, y es verdad.

Hay más felicidad que dolor en esa lágrima.

**_Fluff_  
**

Se entera de que es su cumpleaños por un comentario casi casual de Lulu (aunque Lulu sea cualquier cosa menos casual). Esa noche, le arrastra de la mano por los bosques de Macalania hasta la zona superior y pasan horas mirando las estrellas. Mientras Tidus inventa los nombres que las constelaciones tenían en su tiempo, cada cual más estrambótico, Yuna ríe y desea que la noche no termine nunca.

**_Humor_  
**

El pasillo está oscuro pero Tidus ha memorizado antes la habitación de Yuna. Desde las escaleras, la tercera puerta. Como esperaba, la puerta está sin cerrojo así que entra, y avanza a tientas hasta la cama, colándose en ella.

Agarra el cuerpo que está tumbado al otro lado y al momento nota algo extraño. Porque Yuna no tiene ese tamaño ni esa constitución.

Ay.

\- Mmmh, Lulu... - musita la voz de Wakka, al parecer todavía dormido.

Tidus se muerde el labio para no gritar y comienza a escabullirse de nuevo hacia afuera. Por desgracia, en el momento en el que pone un pie fuera ve aparecer una pequeña luz entrando por la puerta.

Lulu le mira, asombrada, desde la puerta.

¿Donde están los poderes de transporte de Sihn cuando uno los necesita?

**_Hurt/Comfort_  
**

Le escucha llorar una noche que pasan al raso, en la Llanura de la Calma. Sin pronunciar una palabra, junta su saco al suyo y le abraza, dejando que llore hasta que tiene la camiseta húmeda de sus lágrimas.

Se duerme en sus brazos, exhausta.

**_Smut_  
**

_Esta es mi historia_ , piensa, mirando las ruinas. Recuerda a los oradores y empieza a tener miedo real de que todo vaya a desaparecer para él. Se escabullen en medio de la noche y Yuna no pregunta cuando él la besa, casi posesivo, porque le entiende. Yuna piensa que será ella quién desaparecerá pero no altera el resultado y se beben el uno al otro, sin dejar un rincón por lamer. Yuna está sobre él y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque la bahía de Zanarkand le mira desde abajo, amenazante. Tidus se da cuenta y le baja la cabeza con la mano. Se mueven ansiosos, se besan como si fuera la última vez y cuando terminan yacen desnudos, ignorando el horror que les esperará a la mañana, cuando entren en la ciudad destruida.

**_UST_  
**

Lulu les mira, desde lejos. Están sentados, mirando al horizonte y Tidus señala algo en la lejanía y sin querer se pone demasiado cerca de su cara y es capaz de ver como se sonroja y cómo él se da cuenta y se aparta.

Suspira y decide no decir nada por ahora. Tidus todavía no sabe del fatal destino de Yuna.

Merecen un poco de felicidad.


End file.
